Side Story
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: NatsuMikan less, HotaRuka more


NOTE: disclaimer tetep! xDD saia mengaku telah menyabotase animanga Gakuen Alice milik Tachibana Higuchi-Sensei!!

pairing...udah ditentukan sejak jaman baheula: 'jeruk musim panas' a.k.a NatsuxMikan hmm.. tambahan hotaruka mungkin xDD genre mm...romance? *garuk-garuk pala*

rating: SAFE! xDD

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

* * *

Mikan melongo didalam kamarnya. Kok bisa-bisanya ada 2 cowok menembaknya sekaligus ?! Mana yang nembak nggak tanggung-tanggung lagi RUKA DAN NATSUME. Pasangan sejoli BFF ini. Kan susah milihnya!! Kalo dia pilih salah satu...pasti hubungan mereka berdua bakal renggang begitu pikirnya.

Mikan menghela nafas panjang.

Tok tok.

"Siapa?"

"Aku" jawab suara dari luar.

"Ah, Hotaru! Masuk aja!" jawab Mikan heboh. Setelah menutup pintunya, Hotaru pun mulai bicara.

"Kalo nggak kuketuk, mungkin otakmu makin error setelah mikirin mereka berdua kan"

Mikan diam. Mendengar kata mereka aja udah membuat pikirannya membayangkan wajah mereka. Pipinya memerah. Jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"He-hei, Hotaru. Aku mau tanya, boleh?"

"Hmm?"

"Bagusan aku milih Natsume ato Ruka sih?"

DOENG!

Pertanyaan terbodoh sepanjang abad. Ingin rasanya Hotaru menyambitnya dengan baka-gun.

"Yah mana kutahu" jawab Hotaru tenang sambil membuka kulkas.

"Aku nggak tau. Rasanya sama aja..." jawab Mikan lalu memeluk bantalnya.

Hotaru lalu berjalan dan duduk disamping Mikan "Mikan, dengar. Apa yang kamu rasakan kalo lagi deket ama Ruka ato Natsume?"

Mikan diam lagi sejenak "Mm...kalo Ruka-pyon...rasanya selalu hangat. Hampir sama kayak ama Hotaru. Dia cowok paling baik yang pernah kukenal" Mikan lalu berhenti bicara.

"Lalu...kalo Natsume ?" Hotaru memecah keheningan.

"Natsume..." muka Mikan lebih memerah dari sebelumnya "Cowok mesum! Nggak punya perasaan! Pokoknya bego ah!! Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Natsume itu orang yang tak kalah baik dari Ruka kok. Meskipun sikapnya yang dingin begitu. Tapi kalo udah dekat dia, kadang terasa hangat. Hangat dan tenang hingga kita merasa lebih aman" kata Mikan yang tanpa sadar sudah tersenyum "Lagipula...masa lalunya menyakitkan. Kalo aku yang merasakannya, mungkin rasanya udah hancur berkeping-keping"

Hotaru tersenyum. Dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat...bahkan TERLALU JELAS. (Pembaca sendiri udah tau kan?? Dari perbandingan panjangnya Mikan nyeritain Ruka yang cuman sebaris, ama Natsume yang lebih dari itu. THAT'S SO UNFAIR!! *but fair for me* xDD)

"Besok. Kamu jangan ngomong ama mereka berdua. Terus sampai malem, kamu paling kangen buat ngobrol ama siapa? Nah itu dia kamu datengin deh kamarnya" usul Hotaru. Mikan mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

-

Keesokan harinya, Mikan menjalankan rencananya, seperti yang diperintahkan Hotaru.

Hingga malam pun tiba.....

"Aku..." gumamnya didepan cermin. Rambutnya tergerai bebas. Dia lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan cepat dibukanya pintunya. Dia lalu terkejut melihat seseorang yang sudah berdiri disitu.

-

Ruka berjalan kekamar Mikan "_kenapa sih dia ngacuhin aku? Mungkin salah kali ya aku ngungkapin perasaanku_" Ruka menyesal setengah mati. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat Mikan tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang didepan kamarnya.

-

"Na-nat---" belum selesai Mikan menyebut namanya. Cowok itu langsung main peluk.

"_Tipikal Natsume..._" Mikan masih sempet swt "Natsume!! Kenapa sih?" tanyanya terdengar sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau tuh yang kenapa! Kok aku dikacangin seharian pula?! Barengan ama Ruka juga lagi!! Kamu kenapa sih??" Natsume balik tanya. Mikan diam lalu tersenyum.

"Itu caraku untuk bisa memilih orang yang sebenernya selalu kupikirkan" Mikan nyengir "Dan ternyata itu Natsume!" lalu ia memeluk cowok itu. Natsume masih tertegun sebentar. Dipegangnya pundak Mikan.

"Be-beneran?!" wajah Natsume tampak berbinar. (note: sekali lagi, ini bukan manganya Tachibana Higuchi!!) Mikan tersenyum. Pipinya merona "Mau masuk dulu?" tawarnya.

-

Ruka yang melihat Natsume sudah duluan kekamar cewek itu langsung balik arah.

"Sia-sia aja aku kesana kalo untuk ditolak. Mendingan Mikan sendiri aja yang ngasih tau ke aku besok" gumamnya sedih. Tiba-tiba di otaknya terlintas sesuatu. Ia lalu melangkah menuju kamar Hotaru.

-

"Nih tehnya" tawar Mikan pada Natsume. Natsume yang aneh tiba-tiba mendorong Mikan jatuh "Natsume kau---" omongannya terhenti. Natsume menciumnya. Lagi. Setelah beberapa kali kena jebakan Natsume. Kali ini dia kena telak.

"Natsume..." gumamnya pelan. Rona wajahnya sudah jelas terlihat

"Aku suka...suka sekali padamu, Mikan" ucap Natsume.

Mikan terbelalak sebentar "Aku tau kok. Sama malah. Aku juga suka Natsume" lalu mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

Natsume mencium Mikan lagi. Lalu ia mencoba membuka baju Mikan.

"STOP SAMPAI DISINI!" teriak Mikan lalu merangkak menjauh.

"Kau itu manusia yang nggak bisa nahan nafsu dengan baik ya?!" kata-kata itu sukses menohok Natsume "Udah malem, sana balik kekamarmu!" ujar Mikan tegas, tapi raut wajahnya yang malu itu masih jelas kelihatan. Natsume tersenyum "Oyasumi" ujarnya lalu diciumnya Mikan lagi, kali ini di kening.

-

Tok Tok.

"Ya?" jawab seorang cewek dari dalam

"Aku. Ruka"

"Ah, masuk" jawabnya.

Ruka masih diam setelah diambilkan minum oleh Hotaru.

"Kenapa? Patah hati?" tanya Hotaru enteng. Pertahanan hati Ruka runtuh. Dia lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Hotaru. Perasaannya pada Mikan. Semuanya.

"Dan...dan aku akhirnya ditolak. Tapi dengan gini, aku udah puas kok bisa ngungkapin perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Dan gadis yang kusayangi bahagia." Ruka tersenyum, meski nampak miris. Air mata Ruka keluar setitik.

"Jangan nangis. Kau cowok, makanya jangan nangis" ujar Hotaru lalu mengusap air mata Ruka. Ruka hanya bisa terdiam melihat Hotaru "...atau kau mau wajahmu yang begini tersebar di seluruh sekolah ini?" Ruka langsung tersenyum garing dan sweatdropped.

"Ternyata semua yang dikatakan Mikan tentangmu memang benar. Kau memang baik." Hotaru lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Ruka. Ruka terpesona melihat Hotaru. Tanpa sadar pipinya sudah merona.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hotaru.

Jantung Ruka berdetak cepat "A-ah! Ng-nggak! Kalo gitu a-aku balik kekamarku dulu ya, Ho-hotaru. Ma-makasih atas sarannya dan se-semua tadi" dia lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

-

-

-

Apa bunga cinta baru mulai bersemi ?

-


End file.
